Is There Anything Left?
by Enchanted3
Summary: Harry Potter is 4 years out of Hogwarts, lives on his own, and is working as an Auror for the Order of the Phoenix. He hasn't seen many of his friends for a long time, but an unexpected relationship starts... Romance/Action/Adventure, Eventually Harry/Her
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter awoke early one morning with a slight headache, having stayed up all night thinking about the report he would be giving that day to his boss, Alastor Moody, who was the head Auror of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry was now 25 years old, now working as an Auror with the Order, which still was composed of Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, the Weasleys and the others. But now that Harry has graduated from Hogwarts, he and a few others from his year had joined the Order as well: Seamus Finnigan, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Terry Boot. 

Sadly, as with Harry being one of the best Aurors, he had lost track with most of his friends. Fortunately for him, he was able to see Ron occasionally, as his parents were in the Order as well. Ron had gotten very good at being Keeper in Quidditch and had many offers from teams around the area. He ended up playing for the Appleby Arrows, being turned down by the Chudley Cannons (much to Ron's dismay). Harry had absolutely no idea as to what Hermione was up to these days. She had asked Dumbledore to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he turned her down. He had had another idea for Hermione. Something in which she really couldn't talk about with Harry and Ron before they lost touch with one another. But what Harry did know she was doing something helpful for the Order. 

The night before, Harry had dueled against a Death Eater, one of Lord Voldemort's 

supporters. This certain Death Eater had broken out of Azkaban in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts 

and had done something Harry had felt she would regret. The Death Eater was Bellatrix Lestrange, 

she had tortured Neville Longbottom's parents years before and also killed Harry's godfather, Sirius 

Black, who he loved very much. Harry was devastated when it happened, and ever since, Harry 

was always seeking revenge. Though, that night when Harry dueled against Bellatrix, he was 

feeling murderous. He didn't want to see her thrown back into Azkaban where she would just be 

broken back out, Harry wanted her to never walk the Earth again, for all the pain she caused him, 

made Harry never feel the same again. So as Harry was dueling her, he cornered her and said a 

few well chosen words, and killed her. So, the next day, Harry would be giving a report to Alastor 

Moody back at Headquarters. 


	2. Chapter Two

As Harry made his way to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he felt better, having finally revenged his godfather. He was thinking about the good memories he had of Sirius...His mind jumping from one thought to another. As he was nearing Headquarters, he started thinking about the good times he had with all his mates at school. He thought of how Ron and he would stay up at night making up stories for their Divination homework, how they would always practice Quidditch together, how they would talk about their different subjects, such as girls, school, girls, Quidditch, and girls. Then Harry thought of Hermione. She would always help him with homework and also give Harry helpful tips when it came to girl trouble. Then Harry thought of how pretty she was in school, even if she was carrying 50 schoolbooks, but she always seemed to be smiling, and never got too mad, though, Harry thought, but not when it came S.P.E.W. and her House Elf Enslavement beliefs. Harry chuckled to himself at the idea. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, and as he turned into the sidewalk, he slammed head-on into someone carrying an armful of files and papers. 

"OUCH!!" they both said at the same time. 

Without looking up at who he knocked into, he rapidly started to pick up the papers and files. He gathered them up into a neater pile and looked up. Emerald green eyes met honey brown. Harry's heart skipped a beat. He knew those eyes apart from anyone else's. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked, clearly amazed at who he was seeing. 

"Harry?" She said, breathlessly, still picking up the last few papers from the ground. 

"Erm, here" Harry said, standing up. He offered his hand to help her up, and she took it. 

"Thank you," She whispered, standing up to face him and brushing herself off. 

Harry's eyes widened slightly when he saw her. She no longer had bushy hair and bangs, her hair was pulled away from her face in a clip at the back of her head, letting tight little curls hang over it. She also was wearing a small amount of makeup, to brighten up her face. Hermione was wearing long black work robes which accentuated her features. She looked like devoted business-witch. She looked at him with an uncomfortable smile on her face. 

"So," She started, again breathlessly, "how are you, Harry?" 

"Oh, I'm fine, I was just thinking about you, actually, how have you been?" He asked.

"Doing busy work, you know, for the Order and all," Her face fell, and her eyes were starting to well up with tears, "Oh, Harry, I haven't seen you in the longest time. I've missed you so!" She said, dropping her files and papers and throwing her arms around Harry's neck. 

Harry, who had gotten used to Hermione's emotional breakdowns, assumed she was under a lot of stress, and just patted her back and let her sob on his shoulder. When she pulled away a few moments later, he just looked at her.

"Hermione, I'm very sorry for not keeping in touch. Please forgive me."

"Oh, Harry, it's okay, I know you have been very busy, working as an Auror, I just, missed you. That's all." She said, accepting the handkerchief Harry offered her. 

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you've been quite busy, too," He said, looking down at the newly fallen papers. _If I only new what you've been doing_... Harry thought to himself. 

"Oh," She started, re-gathering her papers, "Of course...So, why are you here today?" Hermione questioned, standing back up. 

"Well, last night, I, er... I met up with Bellatrix Lestrange, you know, that woman who killed..." He broke off, not wanting to say 'Sirius'. Luckily, Hermione cut him off.

"Yes, Harry, I know who she is, she got in a lot of trouble with a few muggles last month and I had to sort it out-" She finished quickly. Harry raised his eyebrows at her, wanting her to continue and say what she's been doing throughout the years. But all she said was, "What were you saying, Harry?"

"Well, er, last night, we, er, sort of dueled. My orders were to arrest her and throw her into Azkaban. But instead, I just, erm..." He broke off. Hermione must have known what was coming because she gasped. 

"Harry, did you k-" 

"Kill her, yes. I killed her, to avenge...Sirius." He finished, feeling a little relief. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Harry continued, "That's why I'm here today, to give a report to Moody. That's all."

"Oh. Well, are you in the mood to pull a "muggle" after your meeting, and go grab a bit of food? I mean, we could catch up on what we've missed throughout the passed, er-"

"4 years," Harry finished for her, looking at the ground with a fixed expression.

"4 years?! Has it been that long already?! Well, I guess we have a lot of catching up to do!" Hermione said, "So, how about it? Lunch in town? After your meeting? With me?"

Harry thought for a moment, even though he knew his answer, "Yes. I would love to go."

"Good," Hermione said in her trademark breathless voice. 

~ * * ~

Harry went into his meeting a little nervous, but not too much, because he knew Moody probably would have done the same thing. But Harry still needed to go. Harry was quite excited about going to lunch with Hermione, so no matter what happened in that meeting, he knew he would have a nice time with Hermione. But his meeting went as expected, Moody was quite glad that he killed Bellatrix Lestrange. 

So he and Hermione went back outside of Grimmauld Place and walked down the sidewalk in the bright sunshine. They talked all of the way, about what they have been doing for the past few years. Harry was happy, for some strange reason, to find out that Hermione was still single, ("Oh, Victor did propose marriage to me, but I told him that I was not ready. Anyway, I didn't feel he was the one..."). Harry and Hermione ate at a quiet little café, then said they would start writing to each other, agreed to meet up more often, then said their goodbyes. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Ok! I still really don't understand the way Fanfiction.net works, so the spacing is probably messed up, sorry. And sorry the first chapter was so short. I will try to update soon. Please Review!! Thanks!!


End file.
